


EXO Drabble Emporium!

by xiubaekist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Couples, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly cute though, Multi, Other, Romance, some weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubaekist/pseuds/xiubaekist
Summary: welcome to my collection of drabbles! here, you'll find all of my fics that are under 1k words, aka, drabbles! this will probably be updated often as I write a lot of short, quick stories when I have writer's block from my other fics. if you would like to request a drabble, you can do that on my twitter or curiouscat, both @xiubaekist!please leave kind comments and enjoy!





	1. (1) Early Morning

This is how Minseok and Sehun wake.

 

_319w_

_G_

_XiuHun_

 

♡

 

7:00 AM  
  
Sehun tangles his light fingers in Minseok's hair.  
  
The sun is just rising, and the calming sounds of a piano ballad playing from the radio in the corner can be heard.   
  
The slight scent of coffee fills the air. Americano coffee to be exact.  _(Sehun had awoken early to put it on.)_  
  
White sheets half-cover both bodies that entangle in each other's presences, gliding along every possible contour present.  
  
This is how Minseok and Sehun wake.  
  
Tradition is something silly to call it. Though it's the same every day, knowingly.  
  
Sehun awakes in a ball held tightly, close to Minseok's soft chest.  
_Rising, falling, rising, falling._  
Sehun counts the amount of times Minseok's chest rises and falls before his eyes flutter open, and even the wait is content, whether long or short.  
  
Because when Minseok is awake, Sehun can idly wrap arms around his neck and sweep him in for a dozen good morning kisses. Sehun can twirl his hair and listen to him laugh with every "I love you" spoken. Sehun can feel tranquility and pure happiness when Minseok awakes.  
Because when Minseok awakes, Sehun knows he can start falling in love. Over and over and over again, every morning, Sehun finds himself falling in love with the way Minseok groans and the way he scratches his hair into a mess. The way he accidentally kicks Sehun in the midst of adjusting his position. The way the sunlight shimmers through the window and hits his face at the perfect angle. The way Minseok makes Sehun feel, just by being next to him so early; Sehun falls in love. With everything Minseok does from the moment he wakes up, all the way to the moment he falls asleep. Sehun falls in love.  
  
And if Minseok wasn't too occupied listening to Sehun coo sweet "I love you"'s every second of the day, he'd say, "I love you, too."


	2. (2) Where I'll Go (To The World You Live)

For Minseok and Joonmyun, this was only their beginning.

 

_405w_

_G_

_XiuHo_

 

♡

 

It was nearly three in the morning when Minseok tiredly stumbled into the cafe, eyes lazily glaring down at his wristwatch to remind him of the late hour. His suit tie was pulled down to his chest and his milky white undershirt was untucked from the inside of his formal pants, showing off the bad day he had. A simple glance up to where the cash register was made Minseok grimace—somebody else was there, dressed in track pants and a hoodie whilst ordering something along the lines of an iced caramel macchiato in the middle of winter.  
  
He waited the minute or so before they went and sat down, their little head-to-toe looks at him going unnoticed. “Americano.” He said quietly as he stepped up and took out his wallet, looking up through his eyelashes at the exhausted worker. “Nothing special.”  
  
He eventually looked over his shoulder when he felt someone staring at him, finding the stranger quickly reverting his eyes to his steaming coffee cup. A smile formed on the stranger’s lips. Weird.  
  
Minseok looked back to a hot and ready cardboard-like cup that almost burned his fingertips at the touch. He had to admit it was his favorite feeling, as if it boiled away the cold in his soul as he gripped it close to his body.  
  
He turned on his heel and took three steps. A barely audible “you can sit here” resonated through his ears and stopped him from moving. “I’m sure you don’t want to be alone this late at night.”  
  
“Right,” Minseok answered, hesitantly sitting down after two or so seconds. “not my ideal choice of a night out.”  
  
The stranger smiled and looked up, giving Minseok a full first look at his structure. His eyes were luminous, and the dimly flickering lights of the cheap corner coffee shop did justice on his beautiful features; not to mention his smile. His angelic smile. It made Minseok smile back. “My names Joonmyun. I don’t come here a lot.”  
  
“My names Minseok,” he replied as his finger ran circles on his coffee cup lid. “I do.”  
  
At the time, it was just back and forth stories—I came from here, I work over there; but for Minseok and Joonmyun, this was only their beginning. Past the coffee shop and later dates sure to come, for Minseok and Joonmyun, there were plenty more head-to-toe looks going unnoticed and, surely, plenty more ‘I do’s’.


	3. (3) A Love So Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely darling Alex (beaglechen@twitter) because I love him with all my heart. - Nonbinary!XiuHan with nounself pronouns bun & fawn. Pronouns will be used throughout the entire drabble in and out of the dialogue. May be confusing to most people who aren't used to nounself pronouns. PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF YOU ARE AGAINST THESE TYPES OF PRONOUNS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! THANK YOU!

Their pronouns may seem silly to everyone else, but at least they have a love so beautiful, so they can laugh at themselves when the times are right.

 

_392w_

_G_

_XiuHan_

 

♡

 

A heavy sigh comes from a tired Minseok as bun presses a finger to Lu Han's lips. "Stop it," bun whines. "It's not funny anymore."

 

For the past 45 minutes, Lu Han has been doing nothing but teasing Minseok about how buns pronouns fit buns face; and to be honest, Minseok was taken back by surprise when bun first heard it, trying not to laugh at something so mean. It was really a cute comparison.

"It's true!" Lu Han exclaimed once more, sitting up on fawns elbows to add emphasis to fawns statement. "You look like a bun! A baozi!" Fawn extended one of fawns hands to pinch Minseok's cheek.

"And you," Minseok replied as bun slapped away Lu Han's hand, "look like a fawn! A real one!"

Lu Han fell back onto the bed, covering fawns face with both hands. An "Oh my  _god_ , Minseok," slips out of fawns mouth between muffled giggles. "That's not what my pronoun  _means_."

"I know!" Bun replies, sitting up and shaking Lu Han by fawns shirt collar. "That's not what mine means either, you nerd!"

The only thing Lu Han can do is laugh until suddenly Minseok falls down onto fawns chest, wiggling uncomfortably. Bun pokes at Lu Han's side repeatedly, biting buns lip whilst doing so.

"This," bun starts, digging buns finger further into Lu Han's side, creating more laughter from the younger partner, "is payback for calling me a bun!"

It isn't long, though, before Lu Han gains control and flips fawns and Minseok's position, starting to tickle bun back. "And this," fawn starts, leaning down to give Minseok a kiss on the cheek as bun laughs, "is for having such a lame comeback and calling me a fawn!"

Minseok and Lu Han laugh uncontrollably, tickling each other back and forth for another long 45 minutes. Repeated jokes of "you're a bun!" and "you're a fawn!" get yelled back and forth through their smiles, and it's times like these when both Lu Han and Minseok realize their pronouns may seem silly to everyone else, but at least they have a love so beautiful, so they can laugh at themselves when the times are right.

 _Besides, hundreds of tickle fights and love-filled jokes later, they both come to terms and agree they do kind of look like a Chinese bun and a baby deer_.


	4. (4) You, Me, Prom?

College for Jongin is really hard, especially when he can't find his own way around asking someone out.

 

_818w_

_G_

_SuKai_

 

♡

 

Jongin takes in a deep breath as he paces back and forth in the hallway, eyes continuously glancing at a specific dorm room door he can't bring himself to knock on. His hands are busy trying to make his shirt look perfect and his feet are cowardly running him in circles to distract his hectic thoughts.

 

It's a few days before prom (or at least that's what Jongin likes to call the formal dance that's held every spring at his University), and there's a certain special someone he needs to ask to go with him. A not-so-tall blond math dork with a strikingly bright smile and a charismatic vibe.

He first met him in his own first year. Jongin was a nervous wreck and accidentally hit a stranger right in the crotch with his backpack (as a result of looking around frantically). Thankfully, the other man didn't seem to have been hurt much, but it got a good laugh out of him—Jongin still remembers how much he unknowingly fell in love with the sound. Apologies were made, and it turns out the stranger's name was Joonmyun. He was in his second year at this University and could get around way better than Jongin could at the time, so he offered to help him navigate his classes. Though he seemed to have started getting lost even more after meeting Joonmyun, unsure of the reason being he wanted to see him more, or because he really couldn't memorize the way to the Humanities hall.

It's now been two years since they met each other, maybe a little more or a little less than that, and Jongin thinks it's time to finally step forward and get this over with.

Before he can stop his pacing and get enough courage for his hand to make contact with the door, it swings open in the most startling way. Joonmyun's eyebrows are slightly furrowed and he has a look of stress on his face; he doesn't even realize Jongin is standing there until he nearly slams into him.

"Jongin," Joonmyun starts in shock. "Why are you here?"

Jongin isn't sure how to respond and somewhere in the back of his throat he let out a squeak. He only manages to get out his name. A quiet "Joonmyun" that he's sure he's the only one that could hear.

Joonmyun's sudden frown spoke otherwise, though, as he grabbed Jongin's arm to shake him. "I don't have time for this, Jongin, do you need something?"

Maybe it was the spur of the moment or the lack of words that Joonmyun knocked out of him when he swung open his dorm room door, but Jongin only mutters out a "prom" in the form of a question.

"Prom?" Joonmyun raises his eyebrows, only to furrow them again a few seconds after. "This isn't high school, Jongin."

"The dance," Jongin retorts quickly. "The formal...thing." He starts making hand movements that aren't helping him at all and looking Joonmyun in the eyes is making it harder to speak. "You." He pauses to poke Joonmyun in the chest rather roughly. "Are you going?"

"No." He answers, giving Jongin an empathetic look as if he was turning him down.

That expression was Jongin's endpoint, really. Everything after that was sputters of different random words creating incoherent sentences—he's sure he even mentioned the words 'boyfriend' and 'will you be my' enough times for Joonmyun to catch on.

Thankfully, he did ( _finally_ ), and Joonmyun grabbed onto both of Jongin's wrist with a whole-hearted smile. "If you're asking me to go with you to that dance, I will."

It was a relief off of his shoulders and he feels his heart is going to pound a bruise on the surface of his chest. Joonmyun's warm fingers wrapped around his wrists and his sparkling eyes weren't helping his heart at all either, and his next action was spontaneous. He took in a deep breath, the 100th for that day, and quickly leaned in to kiss Joonmyun's nose. He wasn't sure about kissing him actually, yet. He was still burning up on the spot where Joonmyun grabbed him on his arm to shake him.

Joonmyun's response, however, was as expected for Jongin; a shy blush across his nose and eyes wider than ever.

Jongin had later found out the reason Joonmyun was so stressed wasn't so much different from his own; essays and cramming all getting to his head with the cherry on top being loneliness. Jongin assured him though, as they skipped their evening classes for a stroll in the park, that he could check one of those three of his worry list, with only one condition: he had to walk him to the Humanities hall every single day from now on.

( _Joonmyun agreed with their first kiss on the lips and secretly hoped that Jongin was going to check off the essays_ ).


	5. (5) Who Do You Love?

In which Minseok recognizes his love for a certain elementary exchange student.

 

_367w_

_G_

_XiuHan_

 

♡

 

One phrase  
  
One single phrase was all it took to paralyze Minseok, 7 years old, grade A elementary student.  
  
" _Who do you love?_ "  
  
He sat frozen on the bench beside the playground as Lu Han, also 7 years old, Chinese elementary exchange student, chimed in his ear. "Who do you love, who do you love, who do you love, Minseok-ah?" His hands were in front of him politely, resisting the urge to grab Minseok by the shoulders and ask him again.  
  
Minseok's cheeks turned red enough they might've been mistaken as cherry tomatoes, the heat of the sunlight beating down on him and the playground surrounding not helping the color. He stared down at his socks. The one on his right foot had a hole in it. He tries to focus on where that could've happened. How did he get that hole? Did he trip? Did his dog get ahold of it before school? Before he could think more Lu Han jumped in front of him.  
  
" _Is it me, is it me?_ "  
  
He clenched onto his dirty jeans and bit his tongue, looking away from Lu Han. He had to do anything to ignore his bullying.  
  
" _Oh, I bet it's me, I bet it's me._ "  
  
He twirls around like a princess, landing into the spot right next to Minseok on the bench. He walks his fingers over like a miniature toy person; up Minseok's arm, up his neck. He could already see the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He began to feel guilty.  
  
His hand flattens out on the back of Minseok's neck and before he can shrug it off and run away Lu Han presses his lips to his burning cheeks.  
  
" _Because it's you, oh, it's you; even if it's not me, it's still you._ "  
  
Minseok doesn't respond verbally, only the tears in his eyes fall to the ground whilst he falls into Lu Han. He feels like punching him as a pair of arms lock around his waist and the tears are wiped away with an Iron Man t-shirt. He cries, even more, when Lu Han's sweet voice shushes him. He opened his mouth to finally speak as the school bell rang.  
  
" _It's you._ "


	6. (6) Remember

Minseok didn't expect to come back to this. Lu Han didn't expect him to remember.

 

_416w_

_G_

_XiuHan/SeXiu_

 

♡

 

The rain pounds onto the ground with heavy force. Grey clouds pollute the sky, hiding away the 2:15 P.M. sun with nearly no effort. Minseok runs down the sidewalk, feet landing on cracks and stones along the way. His umbrella isn't doing it's job very well, but it's okay. He's going to see  _ him _ , the love of his life, for the first time in almost a year—his name is Lu Han, an old college friend. He started dating him after they graduated, but Lu Han wasn't ready. They decided they needed a break. Some time to have their own fun, figure out their own lives for a while; they agreed to pick it back up on this day, this date exactly, and he couldn't be happier. Water splashes into his sneakers as he runs, but he doesn't care—he can already see his destination.   
  
_ One. Two. Three. _   
  
Three knocks on the door.   
  
_ One. _   
  
He feels like he's ready to faint.   
  
_ Two. _   
  
He hears melodic footsteps that fill his heart with joy.

  
_ Three. _   
  
The one who answers the door isn't  _ him _ .

  
It's a tall man with middle-parted hair that looked silky soft. He was shirtless, sweatpants in a mess. He frowns at Minseok like he's a rodent in their kitchen cabinet and, at first, Minseok thinks this is a mistake. That he has the wrong address; but  _ he _ walks up behind him.   
  
He almost has the audacity to ask, "Who is it?" with arms wrapped around the tall one's waist, but he  _ knows. _

  
Lu Han knows the moment he sees the roses and happy-tear stained eyes that it's  _ him _ , that it's  _ Minseok _ .  _ He actually came _ .  _ He actually remembered _ .

  
He had other things in his hands, giving away his identity to the college ex without having to even look up from his shoes. Letters. Chocolate. Their favorite coffee mix; the one that swirls together summer kisses and winter hugs, branded with a name they can't even pronounce on the box, but it's  _ theirs _ . Or at least it was.   
  
It only takes Minseok five seconds to turn around and run back.   
  
The roses fall, getting nearly trampled on by his stomping feet. The letters fly away in the wind, meeting fate with a puddle not soon enough. Everything else crashes on the rain-soaked concrete.

  
He runs all the way back, and he swears he'll never turn around again.   
  
Because the most painful sight was seeing  _ him _ answer  _ his  _ door, with matching wedding rings on both their fingers.


	7. (7) Cookie Mishap

Baekhyun wanted to make cookies, yet only ended up with a mess.

 

_288w_

_G_

_Baekhyun-centric_

 

♡

 

Baekhyun stared at the recipe on the iPad in front of him. His eyes squinted, then widened, and then squinted again.  _ He didn’t know a damn thing about cooking. _

 

The other 8 members were out for dinner. Baekhyun had stayed behind on some lie that he didn’t feel well when, really, he just wanted to surprise his brothers with some homemade cookies. They deserved it.

 

For the past six months, EXO have been collectively working hard on their comeback. Baekhyun specifically has looked at his fellow members and seen nothing but hard work and dedication. He wanted to repay them, to show them that it was time to start relaxing. Unwinding.

 

It started going south when he pulled out the mixer. Putting it into the bowl he put it on the highest setting—that’s what would work for cookie batter, right?

 

Unfortunately, when Baekhyun had flicked on the “on” button, he was struck with the realization that  _ maybe _ “10” was too high of a setting for this situation. Cookie batter splattered out of the bowl and onto the nearby walls and even slightly on the ceiling.

 

He had no idea how to fix this, dropping the mixer from how harsh it vibrated.  _ This wasn’t good. _

 

Down the hall, the elevator dinged and eight laughing men could be heard chattering down the hallway. It inched closer to their dorms door, and Baekhyun ripped the plug out of the wall.

 

“Yah!” He yelled, frustrated with the situation. When he had spun around to go and grab a towel, he saw the door was open. There, the rest of the members had arrived back home with takeout bags in hand.

 

“A-Ah…” Baekhyun started. He picked up the bowl of batter. “Welcome home!”


End file.
